powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Teien/Bree 'Trollella' Aérien
Bree Aérien is Queen Latifa's loyal princess-knight who joined the Immortal Garden along side her master Queen Latifa(Bree joined specifically to watch over and protect her master Queen Latifa). Appearance Bree is a young girl with a round face. She has brown eyes and her hair is light brown styled in a back-length ponytail. She wears lime green glasses and always wears a cheery blossom clip on the left side of her hair. Bree's main outfit is a lime green, sleeved leather jacket with a fur collar. Underneath it, she wears a light orange turtleneck, a long white skirt, a pair of pink socks and wears matching lime green leather boots. At school, she wears a navy seifuku with a school emblem on her green scarf. While at the pool, Bree wore a striped green bikini, with the chest piece held together by a bow, while the straps wrap around the back of the neck. The bottom piece is a flowing striped green skirt. Personality Bree is extremely prideful and haughty, boasting herself to be equal or better than her father in the ways of ruling and swordsmanship, and believes only her status as the child of Julie caused her to be rejected. Rather than simply wish on the Kusanagi to become king, she instead wishes to use it to challenge the Crimson Monarch as a method of proving kingship that even her father could not deny. She does not even think of failure, boasting overpowering words from a clear and unclouded voice that shows dignity befitting of a king. She abhors any discussion of her gender, displaying clear killing intent even towards her own Master. She says with no uncertainty that the topic is never to be brought up before her. She does display no issue in wearing clothing that shows off her body. Bree is unable to determine her true thoughts about her father, believing them to be on the thin line between love and hate. She feels that she was certainly greatly influenced by her father, leading to the rebellion. She cannot tell if it was out of wishing to become more like her father or to deny the way of the king or whether it was right or wrong, but considers it to have been a courageous act either way. She is seen in history as the antagonist who deceived the the legendary King of Knights, whose name remains carved in Britain even in modern times. She feels that the one who attempted rebellion with the King's men is more interesting than Arthur, the "very manifestation of chivalry." In the past she was a completely different person than she is now she was; Sullen and unrefined, Bree used to only speaks to others when absolutely necessary(this is not including her master Queen Latifa). This is reflected in everything she does, and her fighting moves, while rough and unpolished, are executed with absolute precision. She is known to be rude and impatient towards those who wish to interact with her, whether they are friend or foe. She is also quite stubborn when she is in pursuit of a goal or when she decides to take action regarding certain matters, never allowing the opinions of others to dissuade her once she's made up her mind. Her actions have also proven that she is quite compassionate in contrast to her anti-social persona. She refused to harm neither Yuki nor due to their innocence and kindness, despite the fact that they were her enemies at the time; she even gave a Endgame limiter to Yuki so she can control her power and rescued when he was possessed by Zero Insomnia and went on a rampage. She also spared Kyodo Ishiki on several occasions due to him being a member of the Immortal Garden. Information Powers Silpheed Saber-Caster- She is of the Sylph clan, a noble and modest clan that once ruled the Whisper Forest Kingdom. *Sylph Physiology- She is the eldest daughter of the Sylph clan's Ruler, King Breez and the Divine Witch of War and Peace, Julie Ohm. **Air Control- She can control the very air, sky and, wind around her; she can even draw power from the very sky above to double her power. ***Aeroportation- She can use the winds to travel great distances, but the speed and which she gets there varys depending on the wind speed that day. ***Parabolic Hearing- She can harness the wind to focus specific the sound waves around her into her ear and block out the rest of the unneeded ones. ***Air Vortex Creation- She can create very powerful vortexes of wing that can level an entire castle. ***Implosion Inducement- She can control the air waves and air pressure around an object so she can crush it in on itself. ***Healing Wind- She can create winds of healing that blow for miles around healing all types of injuries and wounds. ***Flaying Wind- She can blow out furious burst of winds that rip through most types of metals like a hot butter knife through warm butter. ***Air Current Sense- She can sense air currents no matter how thick the poison is in the air or how air tight the room is. ***Air Lens- She can heat the air around her or others to make a heated sheild of air that protects against most electrical attacks. **Atmospheric Adaptation- She can breath in outer space without the need for oxygen or the need to wear pretective clothing. **Invisibility- She can become invisible for up to ten minutes at a time three times a day. **Aerokinetic Wing Manifestation- She can manifest wings made of pure wind. ***Flight- She can fly faster than any ultrasonic jet around. *Immortality- She doesn't age as fast as a human, but she can die like a regular human. On the plus side members of her clan can live for an indefinite amount of time. *Enhanced Lung Capacity- She can hold her breath for five hours. *Environmental Empowerment- She's stronger when in forest and plains. *Implacability- She can fight one hundred soldiers at a time without breaking a sweat. *Enhanced Condition- She is physically the third strongest member of the IG. *Limit Break- She can unleash her full potential all at once with the drawback of using up nearly all of her mana and losing her immortality and powers for three hours. *Combat Adaptation- She can adapt to almost any fighting style and magic technique there is in existance. *Enchanted Armor- **Arena Goddess Armor- With this armor she becomes nearly undefeatable when in side an arena or in multi-man combat. **To be decided - **To be decided - *Magic Combat- She uses her air magic in conjunction with her great swordplay skills and fighting prowess. *Tenacity- She never gives up and never surrenders. *Asphyxiation- She can deoxygize the air at will making it hard to breath. *Deflection- Only works on indirect attack such as spells and bullets. *Sheathed Blade Proficiency-She is unbeatable on swordmanship. **Enhanced Swordsmanship- When her blade is drawn nothing can stand in her way cutting down thousand of foes and at time with one swing. **Dual Wielding- She can also create and weild an equally powerful wind blade. **Troll Motion Cannon- She can emit an energy draining cannon beam from her blade's tip that destroys everything in its path. * Arcane Artes- When she was younger taught how to use arcane artes and spells. Limits She has a limited source of magic Behind her knees is her weak point Trivia Gold and Red are her least favorite colors Bree's birthday, November 5th, is the anniversary of Guy Fawkes Night, a holiday celebrated with fireworks in the United Kingdom, New Zealand, and in certain parts of Canada. Category:Blog posts